Close Your Eyes
by raisenbread
Summary: "Eren, I thought I told you to keep them closed." -Wow, I suck at summaries.-


**A/N - Here's a small short thing I did for finals...when I should have been studying for my finals. But Eren should have been too. Therefore I am justified.**

* * *

It was that time of year when everyone was studying like crazy for their finals, no one was getting sleep and everyone was stressed. Ah, what a wonderful time of year for Levi, as the the cafe's and streets were all but empty except for a handful of people. He loved to take walks outside when he knew everyone else would be cramming. Even Eren. There were perks to being the first to finish school in his small town.

That night when he got back to his apartment he saw Eren was sitting in the kitchen, a biology text book open studying whatever his teacher had told them to learn. Eren's head perked up when he saw Levi walking in and walked over to the man, eyes glowing. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"What..."

"I need help with bio-"

"No, learn it yourself, I learned it myself."

"But _Levi_."

There was a small pause as Levi tried not to look Eren in the face knowing he would give in to those huge green eyes. After a couple seconds he sighed in defeat and told Eren to go sit back down while he came up with a plan to make him study.

How efficient this plan would be was a mystery, but hoping it would work Levi took a seat beside Eren.

"For every question you answer correctly, I will reward you. Understand?"

"Reward me with what? It has to be a good reward."

"Shut up, do you want help or not?"

"I do!"

"Alright, first question. Tell me what enzyme breaks down starch and where it is."

"Uhm...amylase? It's in the mouth."

"Are you sure?"

"Kind of...?"

"You're not going to change your answer?"

Eren hesitated before answering. "..N-no, I don't think I am."

"Good because you're right."

Levi was about to move on to the next question when Eren interrupted with a, "What about my reward?"

Levi sighed, hoping the kid would of forgot. Some kind of hope that was.

"Alright then, close your eyes."

Eren did as told.

"Make sure to keep them closed, if you open them I'll punish you."

"How will you punish me?"

"You'll see."

With that Levi leaned in a planted a quick kiss on Eren's lips, and just as expected his eyes shot open.

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed."

"H-h-how do you expect me to keep my eyes closed when you do that?!"

"It's called self control and it seems like you don't have any."

It was hard not to laugh looking at the boy's face as it was red, all the way up to his ears.

"Come here." Levi gestured Eren over with a finger. Hesitantly Eren came over and sat on Levi's lap.

"W-what..?"

"Close your eyes."

Eren obeyed and closed his eyes, lips slightly trembling as suspense filled the room. It seemed Eren couldn't take the suspense and opened his eyes, disobeying the elder once again.

"Eren," Levi sighed. "Why can you not keep your eyes closed?"

"I-I-I got...nervous." He looked down at his hands that were tightly clasped together, knuckles turning white.

"Fine, keep your eyes open this time. In turn you will not move understand?"

"U-understood." Eren looked at Levi's face, observing his eyes, his lips, his hair, and for a split second, he almost moved. Almost.

"I will thoroughly explain to you the parts of the body, and you must not move during any of it."

Eren only nodded, a bit curious, a bit scared, and a bit excited as to how he was going to be taught the lesson. _"I bet he's going to be way better than my actual teacher!"_

Levi started off with Eren's eyes, lightly kissing each lid. Afterwards he moved on to the boy's nose, then his lips, then his neck. Kissing, licking, nudging, and explaining all their functions. When Levi felt Eren swallow he explained that the muscles in his throat were working involuntarily to get that saliva down to his stomach.

He unbuttoned Eren's shirt, revealing his chest and was bending down to kiss it when Eren spoke up.

"L-Levi! I can't..." The boy trailed off, face red, eyes swelling with tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" Eren furiously wiped the tears with his sleeve. "It's just...it's so embarrassing."

"What? Me teaching you?"

"No, you _touching_ me."

"Oh hoh, and here I thought you wanted to learn." Levi's eyes narrowed as he straightened up again to look Eren in the eyes.

"I-I do..it's just..."

"Just?"

"You're so _close_, I don't think I can control myself for much longer." Eren's eyes were shut tight as he said the last sentence, hands clamped into fists on his lap.

"Control what? Your horm-" He was cut off by something hard poking him. His eyes narrowed as a pure look of condescendence came over him.

Eren, who was already flustered from the teachings of the master panicked a quick apology, trying not to make the situation any worse.

"I'm so sorry! I'll move quickly!" Eren was about to get off of Levi's lap when he was pulled back down.

"L-Levi..?"

Instead of answering, the man grabbed the bulge between Eren's legs, and leaning in close whispered, "I'll demonstrate how _this _works _very _thoroughly." There was a slight smirk on Levi's face as he heard a small moan escape from Eren, eyes narrowing as he said "You better not move."


End file.
